One Sober Morning
by VelvetC
Summary: Hermione is hungover and Draco brings her a headache cure. Sequel to One Drunken Night. Thanks to mentarisenja who gave the title to this story and gave me the idea for it. Oneshot, R


**A/N this is a short littlesequel to the story One Drunken Night – it's not nessecary to read that one first but it might help!**

**Thanks to mentarisenja who gave me the idea and the title for this story so some of the credit for this story definitely goes to her!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione had a headache. It wasn't just a normal headache; it was a horrible, pounding, throbbing, stabbing pain in her temples that made her wince every time she moved. She was exceptionally thirsty and, she realised as she threw back the covers, still in her day clothes.

She had never been drunk before – tipsy, yes but never completely drunk. It had made her feel better, but only because it had made her forget.

She felt uneasy – what had happened last night? She remembered Draco coming in with some girl, then telling her to leave. He had sat down next to her, scolded her for stealing his Firewhisky…but then what? How did she ever manage to navigate the staircase up to her room?

There came a knock from outside her door "go away!" she mumbled, dragging the covers back over her head. Shit, she must look a state. The door creaked open; she heard footsteps as someone entered the room and then the rasp of her curtains being drawn back. She peered over the top of the covers and immediately regretted it when the sunlight caught her straight in the eyes, making her headache feel even worse. She groaned and turned over, away from the window

"Rise and shine, Granger" said a very familiar, upper class voice

"Fuck off, Malfoy"

"If you're going to be like that I won't give you this potion, then. You can sit in bed and suffer the after effects of Firewhisky without a headache cure. Stupid cow"

Hermione pushed herself upwards and leant against the pillows, grimacing "give it here, then" she said grudgingly

Draco perched on the end of her bed and handed her a glass of water and a glass vial filled with potion "you were quite pissed last night, Granger" said Draco, an obvious hint of amusement in his tone

Hermione downed the water and took a mouthful of the unpleasant tasting potion. Its effect was instant and her headache disappeared

"I had to carry you up to your room"

Hermione glared "I wondered how I managed to get up here. That was uncharacteristically gallant of you, Malfoy"

"I only did it so you didn't puke on the sofa" said Draco lightly

"So erm," Hermione began "what did I…I mean, I didn't…"

"You want to know what you did and said last night?" said Draco, smirking and evidently enjoying himself "you spouted a load of shit about Weasley and that Lavender girl, saying how much you loved Weasley and how you thought he loved you too, etcetera. Boo fucking hoo"

"You're an arsehole, Malfoy"

"I know" said Draco "are you aware that you propositioned me last night, Granger"

"Shit I must have been really, _really_ pissed" said Hermione "I mean, really…"

"Oh ha ha" said Draco, taking the empty glass from her and putting it on the bedside table "seriously, you did. I said we should get you to bed and you said _'my room or yours?'_" he added, putting on a silly, girlish voice "and then…and yes, it gets worse, Granger…you asked me if I wanted to stay with you. I could have easily had my way with you, you know but unfortunately for you, I don't particularly fancy you"

"Trust me, I'm relieved" said Hermione "I'm never drinking again"

"Would you like some breakfast?" said Draco, smirking again "a nice, big fry up maybe? I can go down to the kitchens and get it for you, right now…"

Hermione feigned retching "bastard" she said "if you're going to wind me up, you can just leave"

Draco laughed "I prefer you pissed to hungover. You're much more fun"

Hermione blinked and Draco, realising what he had just said, cleared his throat and added "not that I enjoy your company or anything"

"Of course not" said Hermione, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth

"I suppose you're going to lock yourself in your room for the rest of the weekend now, sobbing over the weasel?" said Draco, picking up one of Hermione's books from the floor and flicking idly through it

"No, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. And," she said, snatching the book away "I'd thank you for leaving my stuff alone"

"Fair enough" said Draco, lifting his hands in defeat "have you seen the state of yourself, by the way? You look awful, I mean, even worse than usual"

"I can imagine" said Hermione, running her fingers through her tangled hair "eugh; I can still taste the Firewhisky"

"Well," said Draco, getting to his feet and heading for the door "I've got better things to do than sit here with you all morning. Enjoy the hangover, Granger. Are you sure I can't make you change your mind about that fry up?"

"Oh piss off!" said Hermione, hurling the book at him. Draco shut the door just in time and she could hear him chuckling to himself as he made his way downstairs to the Head's Common Room.

Hermione lay back down and curled up underneath the covers, smiling to herself. He wasn't all that bad, really, Draco Malfoy.


End file.
